


A Journey to the East

by Meetmeatthecorner



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetmeatthecorner/pseuds/Meetmeatthecorner
Summary: 生贺，Badger Game的前传脏黄雷站街，放飞自我然鹅还是写不出原文那个泼皮无赖劲😩由于肝动森也没能写完，但是会慢慢填
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Benjamin Pavard
Comments: 16
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterbald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterbald/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Badger Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140381) by [RageFire3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000). 



碧空如洗，万里无云，格雷茨卡吹着口哨，以一百码的速度在公路上疾驰，心情就像今天的阳光一样灿烂。他穿着一件时髦的皮夹克，戴着能反光的大墨镜，配上线条利落的黑色suv，看起来就跟任何一个遵纪守法的普通青年没有什么区别。

前方突然有什么引起了他的注意。

一个人影站在路边，身材高挑，满头卷发，阳光衬得他像在发光。大红的连衣裙紧紧贴在他苗条的身体上，曲线毕露，就像是第二层皮肤。他的黑色网袜是便宜货，不过没有男人会介意的，他们眼里只能看到网袜包裹的那双修长又诱人的美腿。

别惹麻烦！格雷茨卡这样想，脚却在经过的时候鬼使神差地踩下刹车。车子发出“吱”的一声，停在了十几米开外。格雷茨卡放下车窗冲着他喊道：“喂，你是要搭车吗？”

那个人转过身，不紧不慢，腰肢款款地走过来，一步一步，跟裙子同色的高跟鞋有节奏地“哒哒”敲在地上，摇曳生姿。等他靠近了，格雷茨卡才发现他比他想象得更年轻，看起来才十几岁吧。大眼睛，小嘴巴，一脸的天真无辜，跟他玲珑有致的身材形成了奇异的反差，反而有种说不出的吸引力。

“你要去哪儿？”格雷茨卡主动问他。

“你要去哪儿？”少年反问。

格雷茨卡有点警惕起来，该不会是条子给他设下的陷阱吧？

“我干嘛要告诉你？不说拉倒。你一个人在这个鸟不拉屎的地方，还穿这样……”格雷茨卡故意慢慢地打量他，从头到脚，又从脚到头，眼睛大吃冰淇淋，“小心被坏人拉到树林里，先奸后杀。”

“那你又是什么好人啦？”少年嗤笑道。他笑起来就更年轻了。

格雷茨卡故意板起脸，假模假样地发动车子说：“不说就算了，我看你这个骚样，巴不得来一群男人操得你屁股开花吧？我走了。”

“别，别这样嘛，哥哥。”少年手撑着车窗弯下腰，眨巴着眼睛说：“哥哥，我跟你开个玩笑嘛。别生气，捎我一程吧。你要去哪儿，我就去哪儿。”

他的裙子不仅贴身，而且还低胸，一弯腰就露出一大片雪白的胸口，又细又嫩，吹弹可破。格雷茨卡顿时就挪不开眼睛了。哪儿去找这么好看的条子？

“我要一路开到土耳其去呢。”

“带上我吧，我也去那里。”

他明明就是随口胡诌，格雷茨卡也无所谓。

“你没有行李吗？”

他没有随身箱包，紧身裙子里也不像能装下任何东西的样子。

“我没钱，要抢劫你就别想了。不过你放心，不会让你白干的……”两片粉嘟嘟的嘴唇一开一合，微微翘起来，就像格雷茨卡小时候吃的甜甜的草莓软糖。

格雷茨卡情不自禁地咽了口口水：“行，上来吧。”

少年打开车门，猫腰钻进副驾里。这么简单的动作，他也能做得风情万种。一上车，他就迫不及待地脱下了高跟鞋，长吁一口气：“妈呀，累死我了，站得我脚都疼了。”

他把两只脚踩在车前板上。十只圆润可爱的脚趾包在网袜里，灵活地扭来扭去，淡粉色的指甲散发着珠贝一样的光泽。裙子的下摆一直拉到大腿根，差点连屁股都包不住。他的小腿纤细，大腿却很丰满，被吊带袜上沿的花边箍出一圈肉。格雷茨卡瞟了几眼，也没开口说他。反正这车也不是他的。

“系上安全带。”

少年乖乖地照办了，黑色的安全带紧紧扣在胸前，一对奶子显得更挺拔了。

“既然这么累，干嘛还穿高跟鞋？”

“为了让你停车啊。”少年理直气壮地说。

格雷茨卡无法反驳，只好转移话题说：“我说，我们一路要开好几天，也不能一直喂来喂去的，你叫什么？”

少年停顿了一秒，才回答说：“你可以叫我本杰。”

格雷茨卡是后来才知道，这竟然是他的真名。大概是帕瓦尔第一次看到他的时候，就觉得他是可以相信的人吧，格雷茨卡沾沾自喜地想，这路上这么多车，怎么不早不晚，他就偏偏上了他的车呢？这就是上天注定的缘分吧。

不过这是后话了。这天傍晚，格雷茨卡一路开到奥地利边境的高速休息站。他们一路有一搭没一搭地聊天，他也多少猜出来了，本杰孤零零一个人，八成也是做点皮肉生意才能养活自己。他虽然谈性不高，对格雷茨卡越来越露骨的言语试探也是似笑非笑，不拒绝也不反对。再联想到他刚才那句话，格雷茨卡就越来越心痒难熬，只恨时间过得还不够快。

这时已经是傍晚了，他们在休息区的美式快店点了汉堡薯条套餐。格雷茨卡看本杰丝毫没有掏钱的意思，只好连他那份一起付了。

“这可得加码啊……”

“你放心吧……嗯，真好吃……”明明是廉价薯条，本杰却像是吃到什么美味珍馐一般一脸享受。他把沾了美乃滋的指尖送到嘴里，眯起眼睛，津津有味地吮吸，粉红的舌尖一闪而过。

不光是坐在对面的格雷茨卡看愣了，就连隔壁桌的几个也看愣了。跑这趟路的大多数是些长途卡车司机，五大三粗，胡子拉碴，一副不怀好意的样子。从他们进门起，眼睛就不停在本杰身上转来转去。格雷茨卡不想在人生地不熟的地方惹事，催促道：“行了，行了，吃完我们就走吧。”

“我坐了一路车，都累死了，你也让我松散松散……”本杰慵懒地伸了个懒腰，尽显优美曲线。

餐厅里有人忍不住吹起口哨来，格雷茨卡恶狠狠地一一瞪回去，回头说：“今天晚上随你松散，快走。”

本杰撅起嘴，一脸不乐意地跟着他走了。

到了停车场，格雷茨卡打开后座的门，狠狠地把本杰推了进去，自己也跟着扑了进去。

本杰惊呼一声，还来不及转过来，就被格雷茨卡重重压在身上。

“你磕痛了我的腿。”

“痛得还在后面呢！让你骚！”格雷茨卡手老实不客气地在他充满弹性的屁股上捏了两把。

啊，天知道他像这样做已经多久了。

“你再浪啊？是不是我一个还不够，你要全餐厅的男人都来操你才开心？”格雷茨卡恶狠狠地说，但他想到这个画面，心里突然一动，说不出是什么滋味。

“你别吃醋嘛……”本杰转过头。他裙子一边的吊带滑落到手臂上，面孔晶莹剔透，眉梢眼角尽是风情，“说好了这一路跟你走，到时候少不了你的好处……”

“闭嘴，什么这时候那时候！我现在就要！”格雷茨卡看着他这个样子，心里更痒了。他在本杰雪白的后颈，狠命吸了两口气。廉价香水的味道早已消失地无影无踪了，只有他身上天然的，鲜活的香气。

他们在狭小的空间里紧紧贴在一起。格雷茨卡埋头又亲又舔，把他的颈子搞得湿哒哒的，一面把本杰的裙子胡乱卷上去，一面拉下自己的拉链，那硬邦邦的一根耀武扬威地顶在本杰两腿中间，透过网袜的洞眼蹭着娇嫩的内侧腿肉。

本杰浑身发软，气喘吁吁，依然不服软：“你……你急个屁啊，好好地去酒店房间不行吗？非要挤在这破车后面？”

“谁叫你那么骚？我等不及了。”格雷茨卡说着在他屁股上不轻不重地拍了一下，掀起一波肉浪。

抑制不住的呻吟从本杰嘴里流泻出来。他情不自禁地拱起身体，去凑格雷茨卡身上的热度。德国人“嘿嘿”笑了两声，用手指隔着薄薄的内裤戳了戳他的入口：“宝贝儿，你也等不及了吧，我看你都流水了。”

“胡说……”本杰无力地反驳，涨红了脸颊更显娇艳。

天知道这是不是他勾人的手段。

格雷茨卡也不想深究，凑在本杰脸边说：“来，好好跟哥哥接个吻，哥哥就用大家伙喂饱你。”

本杰啐了一口，死也不肯转过脸来。

格雷茨卡也不急。他火热的阴茎一寸一寸地挤进本杰的大腿中间，品尝着他丰盈的肉感，时不时点到为止地顶弄内裤上凹陷下去的部位。那一层布料被前液打湿了，根本起不到什么遮挡的作用，那粗大灼热的前段几乎是直接顶在穴口摩擦。

“嗯……套……”本杰呻吟着，纤细的手指抖抖索索地去够他藏在胸口的安全措施。

“呸！”格雷茨卡抓住他的手拉过头顶，“说好的加码呢？”

本杰也没有坚持。随着他们的动作，他早已勃起的肉棒在汽车的皮座椅上摩擦，内裤扯歪了，格雷茨卡的顶端时不时地直接擦到穴口的嫩肉。

“你……你到底……行不行啊？”脑子仿佛要被前后两端的刺激产生的热度融化了，本杰断断续续地说，“要操就操，不操就滚！”

“你想挨操，就给哥哥好好亲一口。”

本杰无奈地转过脸来，蜻蜓点水地在他嘴上啄了一口。不防格雷茨卡趁机按住他的小脑袋，令他们的四片嘴唇紧紧贴在一起。

本杰的嘴唇凉凉的，又柔软又芬芳，令人忍不住想要温暖它。不过那两片嘴唇死命紧闭着，像是打定了主意要把格雷茨卡拒之门外。

“你有本事就一辈子别张嘴！”格雷茨卡气地暂且放开他，“这会儿又装什么贞洁烈女了，你这张嘴含的xx还少吗？”

“含过……你也要亲，你贱不贱？”本杰说完，立刻闭上嘴巴，像是生怕被他偷袭。

他越是不让亲，格雷茨卡就越是想亲。唉，也许他就是贱吧。

格雷茨卡带着一股怨气，抓住本杰内裤的中间用力一撕。脆弱的布料应声裂开，把他的身体秘处毫无保留地完全暴露在空气中。

“嗯……”本杰满脸红晕地呻吟着。这时候的他一点也看不出刚才那副老练的样子，简直就像是个初经人事的少女那样清纯。

格雷茨卡心痒难耐，用手指草草给他挖弄扩张了两下，就“噗嗤”一声插进他的穴口。

本杰闷叫一声，不住说：““轻点……轻点……我受不了……”

他上面的小嘴冰凉，下面那张倒是热情如火，紧紧吸住了格雷茨卡不放。

“哥哥的大家伙怎么样？把你塞满了吧？”格雷茨卡不理他，一边拼命动腰往里送，一边趁机抓住他的下巴亲上去。他趁本杰呻吟的间隙把舌头捅进他的嘴里搅动，纠住本杰湿滑的舌头交缠在一起，“啧啧”有声地亲个不停。不知道的人还要以为他们是一对热恋中的爱侣呢。

本杰“呜呜”挣扎了两声，很快就放弃了。上下两边同时的进犯令他再也招架不住，只好任由格雷茨卡肆意在他身上攻池掠地。他被干得双眼迷蒙，满脸潮红，忘情地回应着格雷茨卡的吻，一丝银线沿着他的嘴角淌下来……

就在这时，突然有车开过。车灯的位置很高，正好照进他们的车里，一瞬间就将他们暴露无遗。

“不！不行了……”本杰带着哭音说，“啊……被人看到了……”

“那正好……就让他们看看……你是怎么被我干的……看看你的屁股，你的大奶子，看看你这个淫荡样……”格雷茨卡反而兴奋起来，动得更起劲了，就像打桩机一样一下一下的。

“啊……”本杰被格雷茨卡牢牢锁在狭小的车后座动弹不得。他拼命摆着腰，也不知道是在挣扎还是在配合。

车灯一阵又一阵地掠过，看来是一车队的人都离开了。他们一会儿暴露在灯光下，一会儿又沉浸在黑暗中。

“哔——”最后一辆卡车冲着他们按响喇叭，显然是已经发现了他们。格雷茨卡也不以为意，就希望那些卡车司机看了不要太自卑。

本杰“呜呜嗯嗯”地摇头，内部更加频繁地收缩起来。

格雷茨卡简直要爽上天了：“你……夹得好紧啊，被人看着是不是更兴奋了？”

本杰发出了一声小猫般的抽泣声，身体抽搐了两下，就软绵绵地瘫软下去。格雷茨卡知道他高潮了，胡言乱语地说：“你太淫荡了……生来就是干这行的……还喜欢被人看……”

本杰失神地伏在车座上，无力反驳。

其实格雷茨卡也差不多了，又狠命抽送几下，就一股脑儿地射在了本杰的身体里。

他气喘吁吁地倒在本杰身上，两个人都好半天才恢复过来。

本杰拉好被弄乱的裙子，上面还沾着他们两个人的体液，连网袜上也是，抬手就给了格雷茨卡一耳光：“下次你再敢！”

他下手不重，格雷茨卡也不生气，都说了还有下次他还气什么：“不敢了，不敢了……嘿嘿……你不也挺喜欢被人看着的？都被我操射了。”

“你干嘛撕烂我的内裤？”

哦，原来是为了这个。

“哥哥再给你买新的。”格雷茨卡说完，又不怕死地补充一句，“要不你就别穿了……省事。”

“你还想挨耳光是不是？”本杰瞪他。格雷茨卡看着他这个娇嗔的样子，又想起他刚才意乱情迷的神色，一点生不起气来。

他们两个一边说话，格雷茨卡一边发动车子重新上路。谁也没注意到，一直停在他们旁边的一辆卡车跟着他们，一起开出了停车场。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某人快来领你的生贺了！  
> 太黄了依旧假装不是我写的。

本杰跟格雷茨卡在一起的几天里，就没见他没掏出一分钱来过。不知道他到底是真的如他所说的一文不名，还是留着后手。格雷茨卡多了一张吃饭的嘴，没多久钱包也差不多要见底了。

“这样下去我们都开不到捷克，要不……你去重操旧业，做点生意吧。”格雷茨卡半开玩笑地提议说。

本杰冷笑一声说：“你想得倒挺美！这么说这几天我陪你都白陪了？不但白陪了，还得去接客养你？你当我是你妈吗？我看你长得也挺俊的，怎么不自己去卖屁股呢？你要不愿意，要不，我们干脆一拍两散，各走各路得了。”

“我跟你开个玩笑，你怎么就生气了？”格雷茨卡赶紧赔笑，把手放在本杰滑嫩的大腿上摸来摸去。

本杰今天穿了一件深V领的白色短背心，下摆打了一个结，露出一截紧实的腰身来。胸口的扣子被他丰盈的胸脯绷得紧紧的，随时有爆开的危险。半透不透的布料下面隐约能看到他那具青春火热的身体。他下身穿着黑色的短裙，两侧的叉一直开到大腿根，露在外面的曼妙曲线一览无余，没有露出来的那部分更是引人遐思。

本杰“啪”地打掉了那只在他腿上越摸越高的手，冷哼一声，转头望向窗外。

“别这样嘛，难道你真的生气了？”

“这会儿路上车多，你还是专心开车吧。我还不想跟你同归于尽呢。”

格雷茨卡淫笑几声，厚脸皮地说：“别担心，我开车的技术可是一流的，你还不清楚吗？”

“得了吧，你这种半吊子我见得多了。”本杰说着，用大墨镜遮住脸，转过头去看着窗外，“少来烦我！”

隔壁一辆德国牌照的银色敞篷保时捷跟他们并线开着，大概也是去度假的。开车的年轻人穿得花里胡哨的，看到本杰，转头跟他的同伴说了几句，一车的人都嬉笑起来。

本杰毫不在意。相反，他还撅起嘴唇，冲着他们飞吻了一下，惹得对方更加兴奋起来，对着这边眉飞色舞地比手画脚，不知在说些什么不干不净的。

格雷茨卡要是现在把本杰放下车，恐怕他立刻就能跟他们走了。操，不就是有几个臭钱吗？有什么了不起的？就算他们几个人一起上，能像他那些把本杰操得死去活来吗？

格雷茨卡心里憋着一股说不出的劲儿。他把住方向盘，狠狠踩足了油门。suv轰鸣几声，瞬时加速。而那辆保时捷正好被堵在两辆大卡车后面，一时半会儿追不上来。格雷茨卡从后视镜里看到那辆车被他远远甩开，心里才舒服点。

本杰也没说什么，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠说：“……昨天被你折腾了一晚上，我要睡一会儿。到了饭点你再叫我。”

说着，他放下了椅子的靠背躺平了。两条长腿蜷着踩在车前板上——那里被他天天踩着，已经留下了两个脚印。他穿着一双露趾的凉鞋，十个脚趾都涂得鲜红，在阳光下耀眼生花，更衬得皮肤雪白。短裙也随着他的动作被掀得更高，露出半个圆圆的屁股，让人没法把视线移开。他的胸部上下起伏，随着呼吸的节奏一颤一颤的。衣领半敞着，不时能让人瞥见里面的春色。他自己倒是浑然不觉似的，也不知道是真睡还是在装睡。

管他是真是假，格雷茨卡心痒难熬地把右手从变速杆又放回本杰的大腿上，一寸一寸品尝着手下丝绸般的触感。原本有点凉的皮肤在他的手掌下很快就变得温热起来。格雷茨卡摸了一会儿，看本杰毫无反应，愈发大胆，甚至把手插到两条苗条又肉感的大腿中间去了。触手湿湿的，也不知道是汗水还是……格雷茨卡回忆起被这两条腿紧紧夹住的感觉，差点儿连魂都飞了。

这样下去可不行！

格雷茨卡心神不宁的，为了安全起见，还是先把车开下了高速。他沿着不知道通往何方的乡间小道弯弯曲曲地开了一段，停在了一片青青的麦田旁边，附近看似没有什么人家。本杰仿佛毫无知觉似地阖着双眼，睫毛微颤，有如一件易碎的艺术品。

格雷茨卡舔舔嘴唇，把本杰的裙子整个卷起来。果然见到他轻薄的内裤里鼓起了一大包，前液沿着屁股的曲线流下来，把座椅都打湿了。看来他口口声声说自己累坏了，身体还是照样对格雷茨卡的抚弄起了反应。

格雷茨卡一阵暗喜。他把本杰的内裤拨到一边，用手指顶端在他入口的边缘划着圈。他的力道很轻，就跟搔痒似的。本杰鼻子里娇哼了一声，身子随之轻轻颤了一下。

格雷茨卡心痒难熬，再也坐不住了。他看四处无人，干脆一不做二不休地熄火下了车，打开本杰这边的车门。他把本杰的两条长腿捞出来扛在自己肩上，用粗长的手指蘸着本杰横流的体液，在软软的穴口试探性地按了两下，然后插了一个指节进去。

“嗯……啊……”本杰皱起秀气的眉头，迷迷糊糊地呻吟着，看起来还没有完全清醒。他的裙子被卷到腰上，两腿分别勾着格雷茨卡的肩膀，根本合不拢。他的下半身是几乎完全悬空了，屁股高高抬在空中，令甬道比平时夹得还要紧。

格雷茨卡害怕他醒过来会发火，连衣服都来不及解，就用一只手抚弄着本杰白嫩的胸脯，一边低头用嘴唇圈住他另一边的乳头吮吸起来，不时用舌头弹动几下。经过这几天的旅程，他已经知道这是本杰全身最敏感的地方之一。

”啊……”本杰的两颊涨得通红，就像是醉酒一样沉浸在情欲中。他胸前的衣服被格雷茨卡的口水搞得湿哒哒的，紧紧贴在身上，反倒比一丝不挂还有意思。

格雷茨卡趁机把手指插得更深，不时左右旋转，勾起来挖弄着里面的嫩肉，带出一阵又一阵淫靡的水声。本杰被搞得浑身瘫软，娇喘连连，连颀长的脖子和胸口都蒙上了一层粉红。

“别装了……你早就醒了吧？”格雷茨卡凑在他耳边说，“你两个奶头都翘得那么高了，水也流了一屁股……你看你把我的车搞得那么脏，送到洗车场去，人家怎么看你？”

本杰听他说得不堪入耳，转过头去，依然紧紧闭着眼睛。

“你就是想哥哥的那话儿了，又不好意思说……不是吗？你都不知道被多少男人操过了，还装什么清纯？”格雷茨卡嘴上这样说，还是不免被本杰有如林中精灵般的无辜表情和性感淫荡的身体之间的反差激得更兴奋了。

他抽出手指，用手扶着自己硬邦邦的阴茎，一口气顶了进去。

本杰双腿被架在格雷茨卡身上，退无可退，只觉得花心都被猛地挤开了。他张圆了小嘴，却叫不出声音来。

格雷茨卡这会儿又故意不用力了，只用火热的顶端在湿润的甬道深处磨来磨去，指尖也跟着轻轻搔弄他硬硬的乳头。一阵又一阵的麻痒从本杰的内里和胸前荡开，一直传到大脑，又从大脑传到身体的每一寸，连脚趾都绷紧了。

“啊……我要……”本杰难受地直扭屁股。

“你要什么？”格雷茨卡气喘吁吁地说，“你不说我怎么知道？要好好……告诉哥哥……才行。”

“哥哥……好哥哥……”本杰抓着他结实的手臂，“快……快点操我……我要哥哥操我……”

“我不是正在操你吗？嗯？”格雷茨卡稍微用力地送了一下腰。

本杰美得魂都要飞了，连声说：“用力……用力啊……啊……我要哥哥用力操我……操坏我。”

格雷茨卡早就憋得快要爆炸了，就只等着他这一句话。他立刻开始不管不顾地卖力抽插，每次都把坚硬的性器完完整整地齐根送入本杰的身体里，拼命碾压他柔软的小穴，每一下都榨出许多透明的汁液来，仿佛取之不尽似的。

快感就像炸雷般在全身爆开。本杰忘情地呻吟起来，根本忘了自己还在人生地不熟的野外，也不知道是不是会有人经过。

他被格雷茨卡撞击地凉鞋都飞掉了一只，还有一只挂在他的脚尖上，摇摇欲坠。他拼命扭动腰部，迎合着格雷茨卡猛烈的撞击。两团雪白的奶子从胸口跳出来，随着格雷茨卡的节奏一抖一抖的，娇嫩的顶端还被含得湿湿的。

格雷茨卡低头吻他，他也乖巧地伸出温软的舌头，任由格雷茨卡在他身上攻城略地，为所欲为……

他们如同发情期的野兽般浑然忘我地沉浸在情欲中，就仿佛全世界只剩下了他们两个人。


End file.
